


Royalities

by QueenOfMe02



Series: Royalties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Rune - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMe02/pseuds/QueenOfMe02
Summary: When the last pureblood member from the Espey Family line has been left in the hands of close family friends, things begin to change after Rune starts to adapt to her surroundings. As her family prophecy clearly says that she is to be the Hufflepuff that brings Honour to the house, people begin to worry that she is gaining the attributes of her current family, Albus Dumbledor decides at the age of 9 Rune Espey is to live with another family that is meant to help her grow into her prophecy, leaving her mind more confused than before.
Series: Royalties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180829





	1. Chapter 1

There will be scenes of self harm, sexual assult and bullying.  
This includes swearing, physical assult, sexual intercourse, and aggression  
You have been warned.  
Enjoy the book!


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the darkest times of our lives happen during what should be the brightest. That how you know who will be a Villain and who will be a Hero. 

"Are you ready dear?" I heard Amos call from the bottom of the stairs,

"Yes! Coming!" I called back, I quickly grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder,

I quickly ran out my door and right into Cedric, I laughed as we both landed on our bottoms,

"Well as least we know you can try out for quidditch this year, nearly knocked me down the stairs there Espey" Cedric laughed,

"Haha, funny Cedric. That wont be happening" I said while shaking my head and helping myself up,

"Come on you two! We need to meet the weasly's at the tree!" Amos called again

I raced Cedric down the stairs and met with Amos at the front door, Cedric gave my shoulder a little shove making me laugh again,

"Alright, are you kids ready?" Amos asked, directing his question towards Cedric

"I know I do, what about you?" I turned to Cedric

"Of course, this isn't my first time going, unlike you" He replied,

I felt a twing in my chest as i remembered the anxiety I had been avoiding from the beginning of this summer after learning I had to begin going to Hogwarts. I figured it was fairly strange to begin in my fourth year since Dumbledor had problems with me attending when I was 11, I still hadn't learned why i was being singled out against the rest of the children my age.

"Well, here we go, everyone grab a hold now" Amos said, taking me out of my thoughts, I grabbed onto the top of his hand and Cedric placed his on top of mine,

The rush of our apparition made my head light until we all landed on the grassy meadow, I gasped and let my breathe out in surprise, I have no idea how people truly choose to apperate on a regular occasion. I smiled up at Cedric and laughed,

"You didn't enjoy that too then?" I asked

"I'm never really a fan of anything other than a broom" He smiled back

"Come kids, we have to wait by the tree for the Weasly's" Amos called already ahead of us,

I looked at Amos and back at Cedric, I sprinted in a way to try and race him to the top,

"Cheater! You can't go first if its a fair race!" Cedric called out to me, I only laughed in response as I got closer to the tree

There was a small crack and I looked up and saw Cedric sitting on the top branch, I glared at him and laughed,

"So much for not liking apparating,"

"Well you cheated first so I just bested you at your own game" He smiled in triumph

"Aurther! So good to see you!" Amos called out

I looked behind me to see a family of fire haired people walking towards us, I smiled and stood next to Amos. I watched as the eldest of the bunch reached and hugged Amos quickly and laughed and smiled with him,

"Hello Ron" Cedric said while dropping next to me from the tree,

"Blimey Diggory maybe a warning next time yeah?" the young man said in shock, I couldn't help but laugh at his response

"Oh, who are you then?" a young women asked, her busy curly hair reminded me of a lions main only more stylish

"Rune, nice to meet you" I smiled,

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" She said putting her hand out, I reached out but before I could shake it Amos called to us,

"Come on, we're already late"

I looked at Hermione and laughed, she pulled her hand away and walked next to me on our way to walking up the hill.

"alright everyone, let all gather around, on the count of 3 we all grab ahold" Amos said,

I am assuming that some here haven't used a port key the way he is explaining everything. I saw a young boy, black shaggy hair and green eyes looking at us in a strange way, I patted the spot next to me and he nodded,

"What is this?" He asked quietly

"Its a port key" I explained while grabbing a small piece of it

"One, Two"

"Harry grab on!" Arthur yelled

Harry's hand grabbed the top of mine and on three I felt the power push us through until we were making our way to the ground again,

I looked to my side and saw Cedric laughing at how they were falling from lack of balance, I also couldn't help but also crack a smile,

"Well that was fun" Cedric said once we had landed on the ground and made our way to everyone who was sitting waiting,

"Come you two we have to get to our tent" Amos called,

I followed close behind Cedric but stopped in my tracks once I felt the familiar feeling of being watched, I looked behind me and saw that the Weasley family was already gone and there was no one in sight,

"Rune, you coming?" Cedric asked,

I looked at him and nodded, I began walking again despite the strange feeling I had.

^^^^^^

I followed Cedric out of the tent and towards the quidditch field, wearing our green and white to support the Irish quidditch team, I always enjoyed the color green and sometimes i miss wearing the dark emerald. Although I know i look better in yellow,

On our way up the stairs we met with the Weasly family again and I saw Hermione with another young girl with red hair,

"Ah, mister Potter" a low voice called from below us,

"Ignore them Harry" I heard Ron say

I peaked around everyone and once I saw who was speaking I felt my stomach drop immediately, there stood Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy.

I stepped out to make myself known as their conversation with Harry continued, Lucius used his cane to grip onto Harry's clothes quickly in which Authur glared down at them. Lucius said something then that I couldn't quite make out, I looked to my side and saw Cedric now looking over to pay attention,

"Rune, don't" he warned

I slipped myself under the bar on the stair case and ran over to the blonde men, i gripped Lucius's sleeve and looked up at him,

"Rune?" he almost choked out, he lowered his cane away from Harry and looked at me in the eyes,

I couldn't help myself but to wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. At first he stiffened and soon relaxed his muscles,

"Rune, come here" Amos said in the darkest lowest voice I have ever heard him use,

I let go of Lucius and looked at Amos and Cedric, their anger was so real and I felt myself instinctively back away.

"Leave the girl alone, its been years" Lucius growled,

I looked at him and smiled once more,

"Is Narcissa with you?" I asked with excitement,

"She is already in her seat waiting with the minister's wife" Lucius responded

"Rune, you know the rules." Cedric said while stepping forward

I looked at him and felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness, the clouds above our heads darkened and soft rain began to fall, of course the weather predicted that the skies would be clear tonight so I knew that the rain had been caused by me, I tried to take my deep breaths and control my non wand magic, but every time I looked at Cedric my heart would race more,

"Perhaps Rune would be allowed to enjoy her evening with us? Until the tension us gone" Lucius suggested, I looked at him in shock and the rain stopped almost as soon as it started,

I looked back at Amos hoping he wouldn't be so harsh about this, it would only be for a few hours until the game was done, no harm there right?

"I don't think" Amos started, but Cedric put his hand on his fathers shoulder,

"Tonight only, I expect you back at the tent no later then 12" He said, then turned around quickly and made his way to his seats once more,

A smile grew on my face, I can't believe it, he is allowing this for the first time in years. I haven't seen the Malfoy's since I was 9 when I got my last visit in with them.

"Rune? Come on dear, lets go surprise Cissy yes?" Lucius said,

I looked at him and smiled wide, I nodded and followed closely behind him, I turned my attention to Draco while we made our way up to the seats,

"Draco! How have you been? Its been a long time" I said

His grey eyes looked into mine, and for a moment I thought I could see sadness but it quickly changed when his next comment shocked me,

"They really trained you to be a real Hufflepuff didn't they?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, was he not a fan of the Hufflepuff linage my family had? He never mentioned it before,

"That is enough Draco" Lucius snapped at him , surprising me.

"Lucius dear! I was beginning to worry, did you see that it had rained?" I heard the familiar feminine voice of my favorite women, I stayed behind Lucius as he spoke to her

"I met someone on the way up, I figured you would like to have a little surprise" He said while stepping to the side for Narcissa to see me

"Rune! My dear is that really you? My goodness how you have grown!" She said while pulling me into her tight hug, I would never be able to express how much I missed these hugs

"Yes! I came to watch the game as a gift from the Diggory's and I saw Lucius and Draco and they let me come up here to see you and spend time with you guys" I said hugging her back

"Well come dear, sit next to me" She said pulling away and clearing the seat next to her,

I smiled and sat next to her, I watched at Draco sat on my other side and Lucius sat on the opposite side of me next to Narcissa,

"Are you excited?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, this is my first game of quidditch I have ever watched" I smiled at her

The look of shock and confusion concerned me and I cleared my throat to explain,

"Amos doesn't let me go out much due to the rules Dumbledore set in place for me after... well after I left" I said,

"So what you were just kept hostage in their house then?" Draco sneered

"No, I was allowed outside silly" I replied back, it took me a moment to realize that it didn't help in my case,

"Wow, a whole front and back yard for you to sit in. So much more freedom" Draco said, clearly tensing up at the conversation. To avoid conflict I turned to Narcissa again, clear sadness in her eyes as I realized she had still not gotten used to the idea even after all these years

"Look! Here they come!" Someone in the crowd cheered loudly taking my attention to the quidditch field in excitement

^^^^^^^

Draco and I cheered in excitement as the Bulgarian lad reach and captured the golden ball and holding it up in triumph. We hugged each other and cheered, even thought the Irish had won we were just excited that the Bulgarian managed to catch the snitch. We pulled away quickly as we realized what we had done,

"Well Rune, its about 10:30 we should make our way to the camp, or if you want I can introduce you to some of my friends" Draco said,

I looked at him in surprise and nodded my head quickly; I was excited to see some people I could also befriend once I got to Hogwarts.

"It was so nice to see you again my dear, I have missed you so much. Not a day goes by when I don't miss you or think about you, you are looking more and more like your mother" Narcissa said while pulling me into a tight hug

"Don't let anyone change who you are, alright? Don't let anyone else try to control you. You are a powerful young women who deserves the world" She said into my ear, i nodded and once we pulled away I gave her a smile, I looked at Draco waiting for him to lead the way.

"Oh, I don't know if you guys are aware, I am going to be attending Hogwarts this year, starting as a 4th year, I figured you guys should know" I said to Lucius and Narcissa, I know Draco didn't hear me as more people were beginning to leave the stands, i smiled and ran to catch up with Draco

"Slow poke" he said under his breath

"Where are your friends?" I asked deciding to ignore the comment he made,

His long legs made it harder to stay next to him and with everyone running around i thought for a moment that I might actually get lost here. Suddenly i felt a warm hand grab onto mine, i looked up to see Draco had grabbed a hold of it, holding it tightly but not making eye contact with me

"Here, Theo's tent is this way, I think that's where we are all meeting" he said once we got out of the crowded area. We began walking in the opposite direction of where I knew Cedric and Amos tent would be, I watched the night sky and saw the fireworks and the lights flying around the darkness,

I walked next to Draco, our hands still in each other while we made our way towards larger white tents, I looked down and saw there was a large pathway leading up to the arched doorway of the 3rd tent in the camp,

"Here we are" Draco said while walking in, still holding my hand as we entered

"Draco! How wonderful! And who is this?" a young man with nice wavy dark brown hair yelled from across the large and darkly decorated tent,

"Good evening Theo. This is a family friend, Rune." Draco said while letting go of my hand and gesturing towards me

"Hello!" I said matching Theo's personality

"Ah! She's got excitement! Rune tell me, is Draco truly a family friend or something more?" He asked with a big smile on his face as he made his way closer to me,

"Theo, leave the poor girl alone will ya?" another young man said from close to me, there was sitting area with the young man who spoke and a rather pretty young women, must be close to my age

"Oh Blaise, always butting in and ending the fun eh" Theo laughed

"Well come on you two, lets sit and talk, its not every day Draco brings a family friend" the young girl spoke while patting the seat next to her,

I smiled at her and sat down on the spot she had patted, she turned to me with her own smile and picked up a biscuit from the small table in front of us,

"Hello, I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." She said to me, as if I was supposed to know who she is

"I'm Rune" I laughed, obviously. Since Draco already introduced me

"Well Rune, tell us about you. Draco has never mentioned you before, so I wanna know all about you" Pansy said,

Ismiled even wider but then realized that Draco never mentioned me, so no oneknows who I am? No one knows my family? It's really like having a new start, 

"Well, I will be starting at Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll be starting as a year 4" I started

"What?" Draco said while looking at me,

"Yeah Dumbledore paid me a visit in July to let me know that he thinks it's a good time to start. He seemed very excited too," I said

"Why didn't you start with the rest of us?" Blaise asked while sipping from his glass

"I believe it was because Dumbledore wanted to protect me, he never really explained it to me but I'm sure there is a reason why." I replied

"Dumbledore is an oaf you doesn't know that he's too old for this anymore. Probably kept you away from hogwarts because he wanted to mess up another student" Draco sneered

"Draco, don't" Pansy said

"What do you mean Draco?" I asked

"We can talk about it later"

I nodded, knowing that I shouldn't push for more answers. As time passed I realized that it was getting closer to 12, I watched Draco stand and motion for me to follow,

"Awe do you really have to leave so early? We were just having more fun" Theo asked with a small pout.

"All you did was talk Nott, you never asked her anything else about herself" Draco stated

I laughed a little,

"It was nice meeting all of you, you are all really nice" I said while following Draco to the exit.

"See you at school Rune" pansy called with a smile on her face

"Bye Pansy!" I waved

Once we stepped out I could smell the camp fire and cooking food as we made out way to the more clustered tented area. I smiled and looked up at Draco,

"Do you smell that? Isn't that lovely?" I asked

He remained quiet and kept walking, his frosty colored hair and pale skin glistened in the dark,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I hate them" he said

"Who? Your friends?" I asked, I'm very surprised

"No. The Diggory family. They changed you." He said

"Don't be silly Draco, they took me in and treated me-" i started

"They treated you like a hostage." He snapped  
"Draco.. they're like family to me"

"You're family would NEVER treat you like this. You should have stayed with us. They had no right keeping you." He growled

I stopped walking and just stared at him, why would he say that? I was safe and I was never under the impression I was ever a hostage. He stopped walking and turned around to look at me, the camp fire shadows dancing around us. He looked genuinely angry and then he noticed I wasn't comfortable,

"Something is happening" I said quietly

"Rune run!" He said,

He grabbed me and pulled me through the trails until we reached a bush area with a few trees. My head was racing as I heard more of the screams and there was loud chanting. Draco pulled me down and held me close to him,

"Draco" i whispered with my hand covering my ears,

"It's okay, Rune, its okay" he whispered into my war and holding me close.

My head was racing more and more, I could still hear the screaming and the loud banging, the smell of smoke was getting heavier,

"Stay calm Rune, it's okay" he said, i felt my heart racing more and more, I squeezed my eyes shut and moved closer to Draco 

"Rune..." Draco said with a serious tone

I opened my eyes and saw the sky above us covering in clouds and the ground below is began to shake uncontrollably,

"Rune you have to calm down" Draco said grabbing my face to make me look into his eyes,

"Draco I'm scared" I cried, my gears rolling down my cheeks and Draco wiping them with his thumbs,

"Stay calm. Come on look at me, pay attention to me" he said

My heart was still racing and my breathing heavy, I looked deep into his grey eyes and tried to think of the shades of grey moving in his colors.

"That's it Rune, it's okay. Your okay"

"What's happening out there Draco?" I asked

"I'm not sure" he said, but his eyes showed fear from the thought.

Draco had lied to me. Draco was hiding something from me.


	3. Chapter 3

We didn't stay in our hiding spot much longer as people came walking around seemingly searching for people,

"Rune! Rune!" I heard the voice of Cedric and Amos calling in unison

I looked at Draco and sighed, I knew I would be in trouble and my heart broke a bit.

"Please promise me we'll be okay" I begged

"Rune what" Draco started

"No matter what, promise we will always be friends okay?" I said

"Of course" Draco said after a moment.

"I have to go" I said as the voices of the Diggory's were getting louder,

"I should go too, if people are out looking for others it must be safe now" Draco said

I nodded and we both stood up to walk towards the other people, I recognized the stature of Cedric quickly once I made it back to where the tents once were. They had been burned and most were just ashes and burnt wood.

"Cedric!" I called out to him,

He turned around and ran towards me quickly, he pulled me into a hug and held me tightly,

"I thought you were hurt, where were you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked pulling away from the hug and checking me to see if I had any noticeable wounds

"Cedric I'm okay, Draco and I were on our way back to the tent and then there were people and we both hid by the bushy tree area" I explained,

"I felt the ground shaking Rune" he stated

"Yeah" I said looking down

"I got scared"

"I understand, people are saying it was a death eater attack. It was scary. We refused to leave without you" he said, we turned to walk towards the crowd of people talking,

Once we turned and started walking I felt Cedric's hand on my waist, it made my chest burn and a nauseous feeling come over me, I only knew I didn't like the feeling.

I nudged away once I saw Amos and ran up to him to give him a hug,

"Oh thank merlin your okay" he said

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm glad you guys are okay too" I said avoiding the feeling of Cedric watching me

^^^^^^^^

Once on the platform I stood on the opposite side of Amos while Cedric was on his other side, I watched as out baggage was picked up and placed on the train with magic, I smiled since I no longer had to carry or push my luggage.

"Are you excited to be sorted Rune?" Amos asked

"Yes! I think I'm going to get Hufflepuff of course. But I think I'd fit in anywhere"

"Well we are all hoping for Hufflepuff" Amos said,

I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged my shoulders. The doors to the train had opened and I gave Amos a side hug as I grabbed my small hand bag and made my way up the first steps and toward a empty carriage.

"Here Rune, come sit with us" Cedric said, I nodded and followed him, then sat next to him,

A young blonde girl was sitting across from us with another girl with black hair,

"Rune, this is Hannah Abott and Crimson Point" Cedric said

I smiled at them and made a quiet and quick hello. They immediately started talking to each other and I sat in awkward and uncomfortable tension. I was taken aback when I felt Cedric's hand brushing up against my thigh through my jeans. I glanced down trying not the make a scene and saw his hand inch closer while still maintaining his conversation. I felt the train begin to move and I felt as though I needed to leave, the likely hood of there being room anywhere else was minimal but if I have to sit in the hall I will.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said quickly while grabbing my bag and leaving the compartment

I headed in a random direction and walked quickly away before Cedric could say anything to stop me,

"Rune?" A familiar voice asked

I turned around and saw Draco halfway out of a compartment and looking at me in confusion,

"Draco?" I responded

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at my shaken state

"I um" I said, trying to come up with something

"Don't lie to me. I know when your lying" he said stepping out and walking closer to me.

"Draco I was.. I was with Cedric and... I just wasn't comfortable" I said

"Did he do something?" He asked

"What makes you think that?" I asked looking down

"Because he's a man whore" he said nonchalantly

"Excuse me?" I said with surprise making me raise my eye brows at his comment,

"You really don't know him outside of his house do you?" He laughed

"I guess not..." I said

"Well come on. You can sit with us. Pansy won't stop asking about you and Theo wants to show you his collection of chocolate frog pictures" he said turning back to the compartment

I raised an eyebrow and followed him, did he really just say Theo has a chocolate frog picture collection?

I got into the compartment that seemed to have much more room then the other compartments that I had seen already. Draco sat down and I decided to sit next to him,

"Rune! How are you?" Pansy asked with her sweet smile on her face

"I'm okay, how are you?" I asked

"I'm doing alright, I'm not overly sure how I feel about returning to Hogwarts but I know I don't have much of a choice" she responded and seemed more irritated, I nodded with confusion. I didn't know people didn't like going to school there.

"Theo is it true you have a chocolate frog collection?" I asked trying to change the subject

Everyone burst out laughing and I saw Theo get a pink color on his cheeks and he glared at Draco, who was laughing as well,

"I wonder who told you that" he sneered

Everyone remained laughing, but the question remained in my head...

Did Theo have a collection?

^^^^^

I walked onto the path, following the giant man with a wild beard and long curly hair. I could have sworn he was related to Hermione if he hadn't been so much older than her,

"Come along now children, all first years and er new students this way" he said looking looking me while he said the last part,

"What house do you think I'll get?" A young girl with black hair and blue eyes asked next to me, I smiled and thought for a moment

"Well I think you look like a smart young women, maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" I smiled

"I love Ravenclaw!" She exclaimed, making me smile largely

Once we arrived inside the castle and stopped in front of a women, she began to speak.

Never heard what she began to say, I felt the familiar feeling of something watching me and everything around me becoming quiet. I watched the women's mouth move but I never heard a sound,

"Rune... welcome to your own hell" a voice whispered, almost dangerously close to the ear, I thought I could almost feel the breath of someone too,

I glanced around trying not to raise an alarm, but saw no one.

"Rune Espey. You will have your own sorting as a new student." The women's voice said loudly taking me out of my trance

"Yes of course" I said nodding

I watched as the first year students made their way towards the doorway and walked in while the rest of the students cheered,

"Well come along, I'll show you where you need to meet the head Master" the giant man said

I followed quietly behind him and made his way toward a strange stairway. I couldn't help but feel left out, I wasn't sure if I had to do something different because I came at a later time or if I was being singled out because of who I am.

"There ya are" he said gesturing towards the forming stairway

I nodded and stepped onto the stairs, I waited as it moved slowly upwards and toward a large office,

"Ah rune welcome" a man said, he looked familiar, but I don't quite remember where from

"Hello" I said while stepping off the stairs and walked slowly towards the chairs

The man turned around to face me and I gave him a soft smile,

"You've grown since the last time I saw you,"

Oh, he's Dumbledore. Great. He didn't seem to age well since the last time I saw him. Jeez Rune, try to be nicer will you? 

"Yes its been a few years" I said,

"I hope your stay with he Diggory's was educational" he said

"Not as educational as it would be to go to school" I said

I covered my mouth quickly as soon as I realized what I had said, I looked at him in shock and embarrassment.

"You have a strong personality" Dumbledore laughed

I looked down at my shoes and remained quiet. I waited for him to say something else,

"You'll be spending your school time with the Hufflepuff house" he said more seriously

"I don't get a sorting from the hat?" I asked with confusion

"I already know where you belong and I have spoken with your fellow teachers and we all agreed that you belong there" 

"Oh" I said looking down again

"Be happy Miss Espey, you're quite a star here already" he said

"Yes sir"

"You may pick up your robes from professor sprout when you leave my office, and join mister Diggory when you go to the great hall for dinner, now go on" he said

I turned around and made my way toward the door, and I stopped for a moment, I looked back at him and stared into his eyes,

"Are you sure about Hufflepuff?"

"I am sure Miss Espey. As you should be too"

All I could do is nod and walk down the stairs. There was no point in arguing with the Headmaster of the school, what he says goes I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

RUNE'S POV  
I met with my head house professor, and she gave me a warm and genuine smile as she handed me my robes, I smiled and used my wand to put them on and disappear my other clothing.

I followed her towards the great hall once more where the doors were open and loud chattering was heard, I took a deep breath in and followed professor sprout through the doors, no one seemed to notice me except the blonde boy who stood up from his spot at the table.

We made eye contact and I felt my heart break once I saw the look in his eyes when he saw the colors I was wearing.

"Rune! Welcome to the family!" Cedrics voice pulled me from my stare down with Draco

"Oh, yeah thanks" I said giving him a small smile

"Come sit next to me! Eat something the food is so good"

I sat down with my back towards Draco and smiled at everyone as they all started chatting with me and eating, everyone did seem really nice and welcoming, I was surprised no one really knew who I was. 

I began eating and about halfway through my potatoes I felt a hand on my bare leg under my robes. I stopped with my fork on my plate and I stared at my mashed potatoes in shock, Cedric once again remained completely oblivious to the fact that I wasn't okay. His thumb began rubbing slowly making my stomach drop quickly, I no longer had any ambition to finish eating. I put my fork down and tried to scooch away from him without causing a scene. 

"Hey Rune are you okay? You haven't finished eating" Crimson who I had quickly recognized said from across me, 

"She's okay, probably just really nervous" Cedric said while gripping my thigh tightly before I could respond,

"Isn't Cedric the best? What's it like living with him? Is he like the best brother ever?" Penny from beside Crimson asked me while looking at Cedric

"Um, yeah. Such a cool brother" I said trying to avoid his gaze, 

"Rune, are you sure you're okay?" The guy next to me asked, I turned and looked at him in the eyes, his eyes were green and his features looked oddly familiar,

"Oh Macen just shut it, she said she's fine" Crimson said

"No actually, Cedric said she was nervous. I have yet to hear if she is okay" Macen said to her, 

Then he looked back at me and he waited for my response, so did the others around us who had been listening to our conversation. My heart was racing, Cedrics hand on my thigh was still firm and I felt too much pain. Everyone's eyes are on me, and I was feeling a weight on my chest,

"I um" I started

"I think she's just tired, right Rune?" Cedric said while nudging me

"I'd like to hear it from Rune, why do you keep speaking for her Diggory?" Macen questioned, 

Cedric's hand tightened even more on my thigh and I winced internally, I blinked a few times and then decided I could end this right now,

"I'm okay, I'm really tired, would you mind showing me to the common rooms?" I asked keeping my pleading eyes on him, 

"Sure, lets go love" he said while standing up, 

Cedric's hand left my thigh quickly as I made my way to get up before he could say anything. I cleared my throat and said good evening to everyone I had spoken to before turning to follow Macen out of the great hall, 

"What is going on with you and Cedric?" he asked once we went through the doorway, 

"I think I-" I started but heard a familiar voice, 

"Rune!" I turned to see Draco and his friend group walking up to us, 

I smiled at him but once I realized how unimpressed he looked it faltered, I felt my heart racing once again when I couldn't figure out why he would be upset with me. 

"Why weren't you at the sorting ceremony and why are you in yellow?" He asked, 

"I was called to Dumbledore's office and he said I had to be in Hufflepuff and that there was no need for me to have part in the sorting ceremony" I responded while taking a step back from how close he was to me and fuming, 

"Of fucking course he did" he growled, 

"I'm sorry" I said 

"What exactly is going on?" Macen asked

"None of your business yellow fucker" Draco snapped at him

"Hey! That was extremely rude Draco!" I said while shoving his shoulder with one hand, 

"You need to be more nice" I said

"All of them are the same Rune, they're wanna be tough guys and-" He started

"So what does that make me Draco?" I asked, I tried to hide the tears in my eyes, I couldn't believe what he was saying to me right now. It hurt a lot, especially coming from him

"Rune, I didn't mean-" He said trying to back track

"It doesn't matter, now I am really tired and Macen was about to show me to OUR common room" I said turning away and beginning to walk with Macen again,

I wiped the tears away as we got to a small stair case with about 6 steps downwards. I looked at Macen with a weird look, all I saw was a few stacks of fruits and veggies, 

"We change which fruit we touch to open the common room, you have to use your wand too. It kinda helps track who enters the common room if they aren't Hufflepuffs" He explained, 

I nodded and watched him touch a yellow squash and an archway of a door formed as he pulled his wand away, I smiled in awe as I saw how special it was to have such a nicely protected and safe place to be,

"Well come on, the housing lists are here" he said pointing to the table with papers placed nicely, 

"Accio Espey" he said 

A single piece of paper floated up and landed in his hands, he turned to me and showed me what it says, 

"Looks like your stuck in a room with my sister" He said

"Oh, and who else?" I asked

"Well not many get sorted into Hufflepuff so some years only get 2 people per room. So its just you and her" He explained, 

"Who is your sister?" I asked

"You met her at Dinner, her name is Crimson." 

I was surprised that not many get sorted into Hufflepuff, I thought there was usually a even amount of students per houses. But I guess not every year there can be exactly the same sorting of people into each house, 

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff" I said while shaking my head, 

Soon more students began entering the common room, I decided that I should head to my room where I could also begin unpacking as well. I made my way up some stairs and watched for my room number, 71, 72, 73, ah there it is 74. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, the room was gorgeous, lots of space and plenty of room for only 2 peoples worth of clothes and other properties.

I smiled to myself as I sat on the bed with my suit case on it, I can't wait to start classes and I honestly cant wait to see what this year holds for me. 

^^^^^^^^

"Can I ask you a question?" Crimson asked while poking her head out of the bathroom and looking at me through the mirror where I was brushing my hair

"Sure what's up?" I said smiling at her

"Are you really just like in a sibling relationship with Cedric?" 

"Uh yeah I will never see him more then maybe a brother" I laughed, he makes me feel so uncomfortable and has no sense of boundaries

"So like, you wouldn't be offended if I like try to get with him right?" She asked

"Honestly Crimson it doesn't change a single thing for me. You go for it girl" I said while pulling my hair up into a tight pony tail,

"Awesome!" She said, 

"So what class do you have first?" 

"I have potions with Snape, you?" I responded

"I have transfiguration with Mcgonagall" She groaned

"Well, I hope to see you later then" I smiled while grabbing my bag and heading out the door, I had already missed breakfast, seeing as how I didn't want to deal with Cedric anyway. But as soon as I made it to the hallway I was shocked, 

The halls were packed with students moving in all directions, they also seemed as confused as I was. I tried looking for the familiar yellow color of my house but instead walked into someone else,

"Well that didn't take long did it?"

I looked up to see the grey eyes I seemed to be missing more and more lately

"So you're willing to talk to me now huh?" I asked

"You know it's not about that Rune. I have a reputation to uphold. Besides its well known that Slytherins don't work well with the other houses." He stated

"Come on Draco don't lie to her, Slytherins are best know to be close with Hufflepuffs, we have similar attributes. I even know that and I'm far from smart" Theo said while coming up to stand next to Draco

Just as he finished his sentence a few girls with blue house colors knocked me to the ground as they pushed past almost in a hurry.

"Hey! You will watch where you are going book worms, don't make me tell you twice" Blaise's voice boomed from above me;

He had one of the girls by the scruff of her shirt and was glaring into her eyes, I actually found it very intimidating,

"Y-Yeah I'm so sorry Rune" she said, clearly afraid of him

Draco put his hand out to me and I grabbed it to help me up,

"It okay" I smiled back at her

"No its not, what the fuck is your problem?" Draco yelled getting more peoples attention from around us.

"I-I said I was sorry" she stuttered

"Draco really it's fine, I need to get to potions. So let's all just calm down and get going" I said

Blaise let the Ravenclaw girl go and she ran off quickly with her friends, everyone else seemed to go back to bustling around.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later" I said turning around to pick a place to start looking.

"Um Rune" Theo called

"Yeah what is it now?" I asked turning to look back again

"Potions is down near the dungeons. You're going the wrong way"

"Oh" I said, clearly they noticed i was still confused so Blaise laughed

"We have the same class, come on we'll show you" Blaise said motioning towards the group

"Oh okay" I said walking back to them, I followed closely to them with Theo to the right and Draco to my left, Blaise closely behind me. 

"Where is that Diggory? Wasn't he supposed to be helping you around, or is it just Macen now?" Theo asked

"Yeah but he um... Got distracted" I honestly wasn't sure where Macen was this morning and I didn't care about Cedric, so I made something up instead.

"Distracted huh?" Blaise asked

"Yeah" 

"With what exactly?" Draco asked, he sounds more and more irritated, he must be catching onto me,

"Other girls I think" I said trying to not continue with this conversation, I really didn't want to tell him about how and why he made me uncomfortable.

We made it to a classroom door and Draco walked in first as I followed behind and then Theo and Blaise behind me. 

I kept my eyes down as I made my way to a seat that was empty. Draco and Blaise sat together and Theo plopped himself next to me.

"Nice of you all to join us, right on the clock." The professor with dark black hair and long cloak said while standing at the front of the class

I pulled out my parchment and pens, Theo looked at me funny and then picked up my blue pen,

"Uhh what's this?" He asked

"Its a pen. From the muggle world. You use it to write silly" I laughed

He popped the lid off the pen and put it to my parchment and made a little line. His eyes lit up with happiness and he smiled at me,

"That's amazing, muggles know about magic?" He asked

"No, haha it's just an invention" I laughed

"Oh they are always making the strangest of things huh?" He smiled

The class dragged on and Snape me me feel like my time confined to the Diggory house was more exciting then this class. All we learned about was what we would be doing this semester and the safety behind potion making. It made me want to blow my brains out.

"Hey Rune, what class do you have next?" Draco asked taking me out of my trance,

"Oh, um herbology" I responded

"Good. Theo and I will take you" he said

"What about Blaise?" I asked

"He has a spare period. He hates herbology" Theo said

"Why? Plants are nice" I asked with a pout

"You'll have to ask him, but maybe not right now, I think he's off to see a girl" Theo said with a laugh

"A girl? Why?"

"Why else would a guy run off quickly when a girl is involved?" Draco chuckled.

I thought for a moment and then when the realization hit me Draco and Theo began to laugh,

"Right now? During school?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in disgust

"Its more fun when the danger of getting caught is very real" Theo whispered in my ear, making me shiver, Draco sent him a glare until Theo backed off,

My eyes got even more wide and I thought about a scenario where 2 students in their school uniforms trying to get it on.

"Oh my Merlin, Rune don't think about it too much, lets get to class" Draco laughed,

I shook my head and gathered my things before following them once more.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked down a long stone hallways, it seemed that the further in we went with this hallway the more plant life I saw around us. It began with the ivy leaves and the grape vines, all which fascinated me.

Theo wouldn't stop talking about the tournament and I could tell it was beginning to bug Draco more and more, I admit I would ask questions about it to keep him going just to see Draco get upset with the both of us, 

"Hey Rune! I didn't know you were taking herbology-" A voice started but quickly stopped, I turned to see who was speaking to me now,

"Oh I see your with Malfoy" It was Cedric, he wasn't with anyone else but the idea of him made me step closer to behind Draco,

"Hi Cedric" I said quietly

"I missed you at breakfast this morning, we all missed you. How was your first class?" He asked taking a few steps forwards, I unintentionally took another step behind Draco. At this point I was basically completely behind him and only peering around to show my face, 

"Why don't we walk together Rune?" Cedric said after i had not made a comment back to him about missing him, 

I gripped onto Draco's sleeve as I tried to signal to him to help, 

"She's walking with us Diggory. Go find a slut to walk with. You'll probably be late to class again but at least you got a good shag in yeah?" Theo stepped in, I felt my cheeks heat up from his comments, 

"Well, fine. I'll see you later Rune" Cedric said, staring into my eyes darkly

"I don't like him" Theo said once Cedric ran to catch up with a group of other Hufflepuffs. 

"What is the problem between you two?" Draco asked 

"I just don't feel comfortable around him" I mumbled 

"Anything happen to cause that?" Draco said, almost as if he knew there should be something. I shook my head and looked at the ground while I made my way towards herbology again, 

"Rune, you should tell Draco Malfoy. He'll kill the boy for you" the same voice from my first day here whispered to me. I gasped a little, thankfully not catching the attention from the other two boys, 

I can't just kill Cedric. Nothing exactly has happened, I probably gave him the wrong idea and I have to just tell him that I'm not interested or want anything to do with him. There is a part of my that wants him to get in the tri-wizard tournament so I don't have to deal with him anymore. 

My head began to hurt as I thought about it more, I felt as though my eyes were on fire, I had to stop walking and close my eyes tightly to give them some sort of relief, 

"Rune, come here" I heard Draco say, I opened my eyes a little to look at him, 

He lightly grabbed my shoulder and guided me towards a dark corner in a dead end corridor, 

"What hurts, tell me Rune" He asked turning me to face away from the people passing by, 

"My head" I managed to groan out

"Alright, do we need to go outside or do we need to go somewhere darker?" He asked

Everything went fuzzy in my head and I looked deep into his eyes, how did he know how to help me in these situations? I hadn't had an episode in front of him before, so how does he know how to handle this?

"Outside, I can make it dark" I replied

"Okay, come here. I know the quickest way out" He said, 

Theo waited for us at the entrance of the corridor and as soon as I felt the light hit my eyes again I knew I had to control myself more, the ground began to shake slightly as I felt myself losing control,

"Draco" I whispered

"It's okay, the door is over here" He said grabbing my hand, a few other Hufflepuffs and Slytherins started watching

"If I see you watching us one more time I will hex you into the hospital wing, now fuck off!" Draco yelled at the group watching us, 

I kept my head down and focused on my breathing to stay calm, I can't let Cedric get to me like this. I have to deal with this in a formal manner, 

"Here, sit down" Draco said while leading us to a bench" 

"Potter I swear to Merlin if you don't stop following us I will use Weasly's fists to beat your face in" I heard Theo shout from close by, 

"Rune focus, its okay, just make it darker" Draco whispered to me, 

I closed my eyes and felt myself calming as I could feel the calm breeze touch my face and the tree next to us bring shade, soon the shade got darker and I opened my eyes to see the sky become darker with a thick black sheet, almost like a cloud covering the blue, 

"Potter I swear" Theo started, 

I gave my attention to the 5 people in front of me, 

"What was Draco doing with her? Huh? What does he have to hide?" I heard Harry say,

"Rune, should I go get Diggory for you?" Ron asked me, 

The mention of his name and the memory of why I was even getting more anxious came back to me, the darkness in the clouds become thunderous and rain began to pour quickly

"NO" I yelled while standing up

"I do not need Cedric" I said looking Ron in the eyes, 

"Rune are you doing this?" Hermione asked me, 

I looked at her and the the sky as the rain continued to fall on us, I felt myself smile at how calm it felt, 

"Piss off Mudblood" I heard Draco sneer

"Are you teaching her dark magic Malfoy? Is that why you've been helping her?" Harry said while shoving Draco 

I felt myself get angry, I rarely allow myself to feel anger, but he just shoved the one person helping me. How can he be so rude?

"You will not touch him Harry" I said taking a step forward

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked over the sound of the rain falling harder, 

"HE has done NOTHING but help me, if you touch him again I will make sure your family name ends with you" The words came out of me quicker then I realized, I however don't regret anything about them, they were a promise. 

I stared into his green eyes and watched as he took my words as serious as I made them, 

"I'll get Cedric" Hermione said to Harry while moving to turn around, 

"I said, I don't need Cedric." I said, she looked at me with her wide eyes but she also still turned around to leave, 

Before I stopped myself, I felt the power leave the sky, the lightening strike flew from the sky and hit Hermione right on the back, 

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at me, 

Draco and Theo pulled theirs's out too and pointed it at him to defend me. I have to calm myself down. I have to make sure I don't hurt anyone else, 

"I wouldn't do that Weasel" Draco said, 

"Rune, you need to calm down okay? Dumbledore will be here soon to help" I heard a voice say from next to me, 

I turned and saw Macen walking close to me, I felt myself feel immensely calm and his small smile made me feel secure, I turned to him just as a teacher came through the crowd of students that had gathered around to watch, he had a limp and a thick wooden staff, 

I watched him point his wand at the sky and yelled a spell before I could understand what he was doing. I felt something grow in my chest, and ice cold sting grew and I felt myself fall to my knees in shock, I grabbed at my chest before I let the drowsy cold sleep take over me,

"Draco..." I called

^^^^^^^

"I don't understand how she has become this powerful already" a womens voice said bringing me out of my sleep, 

"Minerva it was expected to happen, but I am more concerned with is what set off the surge in power" A gruff mans voice said

"I think there is a young man that has something to do with it, her mind is fairly sealed but from what I was able to see she does not feel comfortable around the boys here at school. Aside from Draco Malfoy, Theodor Nott, Macen Point and Blaise Zabini. She allowed her mind to release those memories in which were happy with those young men. Surprisingly 3 out of 4 are Slytherin" I recognized the voice of Snape say

None of this would have happened if Hermione hadn't tried to get Cedric in the first place, she was the reason I was stuck here in this bed with these teachers around me almost completely unable to move. I knew I couldn't let myself trust anyone. 

"I should have killed that muggle witch" I said allowing my eyes to open and turned to look at the group of teachers around me

"What did you say?" Dumbledore asked me in shock

"I said how is the muggle witch" I replied, they kept their eyes on me, 

"Hermione, the Gryffindor that I struck with lightening" I reminded them, 

"Ah yes, Miss Granger will be good as new soon, she had to rest here in the hospital wing for a few nights to regain mobility but other then that she is well" Macgonagall said

"Good, I hope she doesn't hate me," I said tryin to sit up but only managing to sit up while my back was against the back board of the bed

"Yes while I'm sure she will forgive you and you can both carry on like nothing happened" Dumbledore said

^^^

"What the hell did you do to me Espey?" Hermione growled once she woke up. 

She was in the bed next to me and I was busy knitting while I waited to go to bed, 

"I Struck you with lightening" I said plainly

"Obviously" She grumbled, 

"I don't understand why you ask questions you already know the answer to then" I smiled while focusing on my knitting, I'm going to make Theo a ridiculously long scarf. 

"Want to talk about it?" She asked once she managed to get herself sitting up and eating, 

"About what exactly?" I asked still not bothering to look at her, 

"I feel like there is more to who you are, and I want to know what that is?" She said

"So I'm basically just a science experiment you want more answers about then?" I said

"Well I'm not going to tell you my life story without getting something in return. I will answer your questions if you answer mine" I said with a smile

"Okay" she replied hesitantly, 

"Alright. Why are you hanging out with Harry Potter?" I asked

"He's been my friend since first year. I never was able to make friends easily but I always got along with him" She replied, I guess that makes sense, 

"Why do you hangout with Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins?" She asked, 

I smiled "Draco and I are childhood friends. Our mothers were best friends and I guess it carried on to us" 

"Are you attracted to Harry Potter?" I asked

"What? Oh Merlin no" She said quickly and with honest disgust

I smiled at myself for making her feel uncomfortable, I don't know why I found this amusing but she was a strange person to me, 

"Why have you changed so much since I first met you?" She asked more quietly

"You'll have to explain more"

"You were this shy sweet girl when we met you with the Diggory family and now you are more and more like.. a Slytherin every time I see you" She said 

I stopped knitting for a moment and tried to think about what she said, 

"And your even knitting with Slytherin colors, like who is that for?" She added

"Its for Theodore Nott" I said

"Why?" 

"Because unlike the rest of the boys I've met here at school so far, him and his friends actually like me and I can feel comfortable around them and not worry whether or not I'm going to be" I stopped myself before I let too much out, I took a deep breath and continued knitting

"Does that include Cedric Diggory as not being good for you?" She questioned quietly

"Especially Cedric Diggory"


	6. Chapter 6

The morning comes quickly, I hadn't slept since my mind was racing so I continued to knit until I was done the scarf. I had asked Professor Promfry to see if Neville Longbottom was available and I waited until someone arrived, 

"Uh, are you Rune?" a young boy in plain clothes asked as he peered around my curtain, 

"Yes are you Neville?" I asked with a smile, 

"Yeah" He said while completely entering my little curtained room, 

"I had a question for you since I heard you are amazing with plants" I said, 

He began to smile brightly and sat down on the bed with his legs crisscrossed and looked at me with wonder, 

"Yep! What do you need to know?" 

"Do you happen to have or know where to get a muggle plant?" 

"Do have a few succulents and cactus's here, we don't really use them for class though since there aren't any magical properties to them" He said

"Can I buy one off of you? Just whatever one you think it cute and small" I asked, his eyes lit up even more and nodded. 

As the morning carried on I was released under strict instruction not to do anything strenuous. I had not been told what exactly happened to me and after I had asked I was still not told as the question was avoided, 

"Hey Rune I got your little cactus here" Neville said as I stepped out of the hospital wing

I smiled at him and gave him a few galleons which made him even happier, 

"Thank you Neville, maybe next week you can help me study for herbology too since I managed to get behind aleady?" I asked

"Of course! Just let me know when your free! I have to go meet Hannah now but it was nice chatting!" He said, I smiled and waved as he walked away and turned down another corridor, 

"Rune, I was told you wouldn't be released until later" A familiar voice said, 

I turned around and saw Draco, Theo and Blaise walking up to me. 

"Hi Draco" I smiled

"I heard what you did to Granger, pretty brilliant" Blaise said

"Well, I don't think many others would agree with you" I said smiling at him

"You would be surprised," Theo laughed

"What do you have there?" Draco asked gestering to the little cactus

"Oh yeah! Blaise this is for you" I said putting my hand out him, 

He hesitantly picked up the cactus that looked even smaller in his hands

"Its harmless as long as you don't eat it or stab yourself with it, its muggle so it wont come to life and eat you" I said with a smile, he smiled a little and thanked me. 

I pulled out the scarf I knitted and handed it to Theo "and that's for you" I said

"Oh my Merlin look Draco I can wrap my whole body in this," Theo said with the excitement of a child

I laughed and put my bag over my shoulder. I looked at Draco with a smile and he smiled back, it was Saturday and I was dreading going back to my room since I hadn't actually spoken to anyone yet about everything

"So what's new? What have I missed these few days that I have been napping?" I asked as we began to walk down the corridor

"Well the tournament champions are going to be chosen tonight so there is that" 

I had forgotten about the tournament, I guess I shouldn't have since there are about 200 new students who don't belong here walking around and joining our classes, 

"And who do you guys hope get in?" I asked

"Well usually there is a champion from each school, so its hard to pick one from Hogwarts" Theo said

"Why?" I asked as we walked on the pathway to the gazebo, 

"Well do we want a winner or someone to just die?" Blaise asked, 

I surprisingly laughed with them, they had a point though. If we wanted a winner then it had to be someone we liked, if it were someone we don't like, then hopefully a death would be in order. But I'm not sure I truly hated anyone that much yet,

"Who are you hoping for?" Theo asked me, 

"Depends, do I like them or not?" I smiled

"Ooh, looks like this little Hufflepuff is getting some bad ideas" Draco laughed, 

I just smiled in response and shrugged my shoulders. We were rudely inturrupted when Ron came storming over, 

"You should be expelled, you could have killed her" He yelled at me

The twins I had met the day of the quidditch game we had all gone to were holding him back from us, Draco and Theo stood up quickly and ready to grab their wands

"Excuse me?" I asked while glaring at him

"You heard me! You piece of scum, you belong with them! You're a snake like the rest of the garbage house. Full of killers and Deatheaters!" 

I raised an eyebrow as I stood up a from my seat, 

"If I wanted your girlfriend dead Weasley I would have killed her, if I recall I too was in the hospital ward and she was released before I was. So tell me you rabbit brained sire excuse of human meat, who do you think got more hurt?" I started

"And before you go on about how I gave her a little shock, I would be more careful about who you speak to like that, you don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of, and frankly the day that you do find out, you will wish you had shown me little more respect." I said looking him directly in his eye

"You belong in Slytherin" He sneered while backing down

"You're not wrong. Thank you for the compliment" 

^^^^^^

I made my way towards Dumbledore's office, I needed to speak to him. Something inside of me wasn't right. I was always able to control the weather and the plants around me, but this year I was having more trouble controlling this horrible feeling inside of me, 

I watched the staircase appear and I waited at the top step as it painfully slowly made its way up to the top where his office was. But once there I stepped up and headed straight to his desk, 

"We have to talk. Something is wrong with me" I said

"I wondered when you would make your way up here" He said without looking up from his book. 

"I need to know what's happening to me" I said while sitting down in the chair across from him

"You're experiencing a change. You are not crazy Miss Espey, you are a teenage girl going through" He started

"Enough of the bullshit! You saw what happened to Hermione, and you saw what happened to me when that Professor stepped in. I don't even know what he did to me and I deserve to know" I yelled

"Deserve or want to know?" He asked still as calm as before

"Are you joking? It was my body, it happened to ME. I deserve to know that damage coming here has done to me" I shouted

"It was a simple stunning spell" He said while turning the page of his book, 

"That was NOT a simple stunning spell sir. I have felt simple stunning spells before, that is far from it" I glared, why is he lying? Why can't he just tell me?

"You were in a state of manic, any spell use on you would affect you tenfold" his said, still not looking at me or bothering to take any interest. 

"Then what do I need to do to prepare for situations like this" I asked finally deciding that since he is not going to give me a reaction I may as well get to the point. 

"As far as I am aware, there shouldn't be anything new. I will look into it, but until then is there anything I need to know?" He asked while finally looking at me, I held his gaze while I spoke

"You mean other than what professor Snape couldn't get out of my head?" I asked

"Precisely" 

"Don't tell him. Not yet," The voice whispered in my head

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Headmaster"


	7. Chapter 7

I was dreading having to go to dinner and eating with the other Hufflepuffs, I knew there was going to be more tension and staring once I entered that room. But I hadn't eaten since breakfast in the hospital wing and my body was craving the most basic of fuel, food. 

"Hey Rune! Hey!" I heard from in front of me, 

"Hey Pansy" I smiled as I saw her black hair pop up from crowd she was in, it disappeared again and then she was in front of me

"Phew, nothing like getting attention from the boys in blue huh?" She giggled, 

"Haha, I guess so" I smiled

"You on your way to dinner?" She asked

"I was thinking about it, but I fee like my house won't like me eating with them and I don't want to deal with them at the moment" I said while looking down,

"Well come eat with me then, the boys already like you so it's not like its a big deal" She said with a smile that made me feel 100% better

"is that allowed?" I asked

"You're funny Rune, of course its allowed. The only time you have to be at your table is the first day when you come. No one cares after that, its actually encouraged if you mingle a little" She explained, 

"Really? That works then. At least I won't have to worry about the other Hufflepuffs speaking to me or judging me while I eat" I sighed

"That's the spirit! Now come on I'm craving pumpkin pie!" She giggled, 

She grabbed my hand and led me down the rest of the corridor until we made it to the entrance to dinner,

"Are you sure you're okay? Need to take a breather at all?" She asked stopping me before going in

"Yeah, thanks to you, I think I'll be okay" I smiled

She grabbed my hand again and led me in, not many people turned to look at us right away, but once Pansy and I made our way to whatever spot she was leading us to some of the Ravenclaw students watched.

"Ignore them, they're born observant" Shr whispered to me, I only nodded in response  
"Hey Rune where are you going?" The voice I dreaded the most said,

I looked up from the floor and stopped walking, I saw Cedric with his signature smile on his face and a look in his eyes that made me actually worried what may happen next,

"Out of the way pig" Pansy growled while stepping between us,

"What? I'm just wondering what's up with my friend" Cedric said

"If she wanted to talk to you she would. Now if you'll excuse us we're going to eat" Pansy said pulling me once again,

"Well hold on" Cedric said grabbed onto my shoulder with a tight grip that made me wince

"What do you want?" I whispered

"Why are you eating with them? Hmm? Did you forget that my family took care if you? Why don't you come sit with me and make some friends from your house?" He said with his smile but his voice sounded dark,

"I'm okay. And I have friends but just because they don't wear yellow doesn't mean anything. I like them and they don't judge me." I replied while not looking into his eyes

"Just remember that you have to come back to your room at some point yeah? See you later Rune" he said while walking away

"What did he just say?" Pansy asked

"Nothing important, come on I'm hungry" I said. Even though my appetite went away from the way Cedric was speaking to me,

Once we reached the Slytherin table table saw the familiar blonde hair and smiled as we made out way closer,

"Rune! Hey how are you? Did you talk to Dumbledore?" Theo called out

"Yeah it wasn't overly helpful. He just said he'd look into some stuff for me" I smiled while sitting next to him and Pansy on my other side.

"Hey Rune can I ask a question?" Blaise said, he looked worried and anxious

"What is it?" I asked matching his worry

He put the little cactus on the table and slid it to me, it was still very healthy and it had moist dirt so I know he watered it but not over watered

"It has a bump on it and I'm worried I hurt it" he said quietly

I smiled at him and said it back to him,

"Blaise, sometimes when you're taking really good care of your cactus it will bloom a small flower. You're doing everything right, it's healthy and it just a little bud right now but it's completely notmal" I explained

His face lit up with happiness, and then he picked up his little pot again and held it as he used his other hand to eat his salad,

"He takes that bloody thing every where with him" Draco said while shaking his head,

"Oh shut it malfoy" Blaise glared

"Did you guys hear that there is a ball for the tournament?" Pansy asked the group

"What? Why?" I asked as I began eating too,

"Seems like a weird reason to have a ball" i added

"Oh come on, I thought Hufflepuffs are supposed to love those kinds of things?" Pansy laughed

"Must not be a true Hufflepuff" I mumbled

There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke

"That's my girl" he smiled

I looked at him and smiled and blushed, I'm his girl. And it made my heart melt at those words.

"Ooh, Draco was that not what you used to call me?" A girl with long light brown hair said from a few people down from us, I glanced over and saw her glaring at me

"Oh will you just shut it Astoria?" Theo groaned out loud

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked politely

"She was one of Draco's conquests over the summer" Pansy moaned

"She really isn't over it either" Blaise added

"Oh I see, nice to meet you" I smiled

She snarled at me and turned back to her friends, I turned back to look at Draco and laughed a little, 

"You're not mad?" He asked 

"Why would I be mad Draco?" I smiled 

"Oh, well nevermind then" He rolled his eyes

I just shook my head and continued eating until I was ready to leave, I saw Macen stand from the table and say bye to some fellow Hufflepuffs, 

"I'm going to head back to my common room, I'll see you guys later?" I asked while standing

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you tomorrow" Pansy smiled at me

I smiled back and headed towards the exit to catch up to Macen at the door. Once he saw me he paused and smiled at me, 

"Hey! How are you doing? I was surprised that you didn't go straight back to your room after you were released, how are you now?" Macen asked when I caught up to him, 

"I'm okay, I decided to hangout with Draco since I was tired. I was basically sleeping for 3 days" I replied

"Have I missed anything important?" 

"Well, Cedric actually put his name in the Goblet, and we all got to watch the Weasley twins get turned into old men because they tried to put their name in before they are 17, it was very entertaining" He laughed, I laughed a little with him at the idea of this, 

"Do you think Cedric will actually get chosen?" I asked trying to sound neutral to it,

"Well I hope so, it would be nice to have Hufflepuff represent but at the same time I don't like him as the one doing it" Macen said, both points making sense to me too, 

"What about you? Do you hope he gets in?" 

"I think pretty much the same as you," I smiled at him

We made it to the Hufflepuff common room and there were only a few older kids sitting around, they never really noticed us coming in until Macen said something to a girl who was reading, 

"Hey, what time is the tournament champions being chosen?" 

The girl looked at him and smiled, 

"Not for another hour, we are to meet in the great hall again, will you be joining our group Macen?" She asked

"Of course, would you mind if Rune joined us?" He asked turning to me and smiling, I awkwardly smiled at the girl, 

"Of course! You're the new 4th year right?" She asked politely

"Uh yeah, I am" 

"Awesome! You are so cute" She said

I smiled at her again and turned to Macen

"I'm going to go to my room and change and shower, I'll see you soon" 

I turned to walk back to my room, as I reached the top of the stairs to my room the common room doors opened and Cedric and some of his friends entered while laughing and chatting, I quickly made my way to my room trying not to be seen by them, 

I shut the door behind me and made my way to my clothes. I grabbed regular clothes and a towel and headed towards the bathroom, I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. 

That's when I heard Crimson and some other voices outside the door, I quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it, 

"Hey Rune are you in the bathroom?" I heard Crimson call, 

"Uh yeah I'm going to shower" I said 

"Oh! Okay! I'm just grabbing a few things before I go to the ceremony! Only a couple friends are here with me but we're only going to be a few minutes is is okay?" She asked

"Uh yeah that's fine" I replied with relief

I started the shower and I felt my body relax as my hand stayed in the falling water. I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit me, it felt relaxing and calming. 

I only stayed for about 10minutes and once I heard Crimson voice fade away into nothing I decided it was okay to step out. I looked around for my hairbrush and sighed when I realized I had left it on my bed, I wrapped a towel around me and unlocked the door,

I walked out and gasped when I saw Cedric leaning against Crimsons bed,

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, slowly walking up to me,

"I-i wasn't avoiding you" I stuttered backing away from him

I watched as he got closer, I stumbled back hitting the wall behind me. I held my towel up closer to me as I felt my breathing get heavier.

"Cedric I-I need to put clothes on" I said

"Why? I don't mind. I'll stand here" he smiled, it was his signature smile, it was different. Almost sinister

"Cedric please" I whispered now that he was only about an inch away from me, my body shivering under the thin towel.

"Go on Rune, take it off" he whispered in my ear,

"Cedric no" I whimpered

"Cedric! You coming? The ceremony is about to start!" Someone yelled from down the hall,

I let out a breath of relief, but Cedric didn't stop then. His hand gripped my hip and squeezed hard,

"You won't let any other man have you, do I make myself clear?" He growled

"Cedric I'm not even-" I started

"I don't care, I will have what's mine and you will give it to me. And stay the fuck away from Draco Malfoy"

He let go of my hip and pushed away from me, he left my room quickly and I listened to his footsteps fade away

I let myself fall to the floor and cry. Why was he acting like this? What changed? Was he always like this and I just didn't know? Am I crazy? Am I making him like this? My mind was racing and my breathing was uneven, I closed my eyes tightly and tried to keep myself calmer, 

"Rune? Rune are you okay?" Macen called, 

I put my hands over my ears and tried harder. I cried out and felt the hot tears run down my face, I felt my body shaking. Why was he doing this to me? Why am I like this? I can't let him hurt me, I can't let Cedric try to control me. Ever since I came to this school things have gotten worse for me. 

"Rune! Rune listen to me, what do you need? What's happening?" I heard Macen say calmly while pulling my hands from my ears, 

"D-Draco please" I cried harder

"Okay, Okay Rune I will get him but please try to calm down okay?" 

I cried harder and felt myself shaking more, I felt Macen's hands leave mine and I heard footsteps from around me, 

"Make it stop!" I cried over and over again, 

I wanted everything to stop, the surge of anxiety shot through me once more and I cried out loud. 

"Hey Rune come here" I heard a female voice whisper to me, I opened my eyes and saw a figure through my eyes and I remained in my spot, 

"I can't" I whimpered 

"Here, let me help you put something on dear" I felt my towel fall and I then I felt warm fuzzy clothing wrap around me and fit into place. 

I continued to cry and I felt my head start to hurt more and I just wanted it to stop, I hoped whoever was in my room with me would help me, 

"Hey! Rune what's happening darling what's wrong?" I heard the voice of Draco say

"Draco, please" I managed to choke out

"Hey, hey whoa what's wrong my love?" He said while wrapping his arms around her, 

"Please make it stop Draco please" I cried louder trying to cling onto him, 

"Okay, okay I will help. Here hang on love" 

I continued to cling to him and cried loudly, but then there was a feeling of contortion and sickness in my stomach. I opened my eyes again once it stopped and felt my body sitting on something hard and cold,

"Mom! Dad! Help!"


	8. Chapter 8

Draco called out to his parents while still holding me close to him. I moved closer to him to feel his warmth, the stone floor was unbearably cold.

"Draco? Dear is that you?" I heard Narcissa call out

I felt Draco's body turn, I held on even tighter. I didn't want him to go, I don't to lose him. I just got him back, 

"Dear Merlin Draco what happened?" Narcissa asked, I knew she was closer when I heard her voice more clearly, 

"I don't know and another guy came and got me when she was having this episode," I heard Draco say

"I don't want him to hurt me, please Draco don't let him hurt me" I cried

"Lucius can you grab a drought? And call for a healer so we can figure out what happened" I heard her say

"Who hurt you Rune?" Draco asked

"Please, I didn't know he would do this please" I cried harder trying to get myself to tell him what was happening but I couldn't concentrate on what was happening to me

"Here love take this," Narcissa said bringing something to my lips, I allowed her to pour the liquid into my mouth. I cried slightly and felt my body immediately get less tense, 

"She'll be asleep soon and a healer will be here to help assess her. You did the right thing Draco, bringing her here. I'm proud of you" I heard Lucius say, 

"Proud" I mumbled while I felt my body become more and more drowsy, 

^^^^^^

As the darkness around me kept me from the reality of whats happening I began to wonder why I remained at Hogwarts, does this school really need me? Do I really need the school? Surely there are plenty of other schools that have the space for me to come and attend, 

"I know you're awake dear and I know you're avoiding getting out of bed" I heard the only female voice I could tolerate

"But if I acknowledge the world then they know I'm here and I have to pretend I care" I mumbled back

"Oh you are funny today aren't you" She laughed at me, 

I felt the bed shift next to me and her warm hand on the back of my bare shoulder, I let out a sigh and felt comfort in her contact,

"I don't want to go back" I whispered,

"I know, I wish you would tell me what's happening so there would be more we can help with Rune, I want to know who it is that is scaring you" 

I felt myself clench and stiffen in the response to her comments. I wanted to tell her, but I felt like if I had told her then it would be blown out of proportion. Since nothing has specifically happened, I know that Cedric would make this seem like I am crazy, and maybe I am. Maybe I did take this all the wrong way, 

"Well, either way my dear, we spoke to Dumbledore and we have made arrangements for you to have your own dorms close to the Hufflepuff common rooms for you. We want you to have a good time at school and not be so stressed, your marks have gone up since you have been here these 5 weeks" Narcissa explained

"Thank you so much" I said quietly, 

I pulled the blankets off myself and threw my legs over the bed. The cold tiles lightly touching the tips of my toes, 

"Are you going to get ready?" She asked, 

"Yeah" I sighed, 

She got off the bed the same time I decided to sit up and walk towards the bathroom, 

"Don't forget Draco will be here to pick you up" She said as I shut the door,

"Yep, Thank you Narcissa" 

I sighed and dragged myself into the shower, I always had a hard time getting into the shower and a harder time getting out of the shower. I grabbed my body wash I had stolen from Draco's room and began my routine. 

I kept picturing in my head what it would be like going back, I know I could do it. I can control myself and Lucius had been helping me with controlling wandless magic as that seems to be my go to while I am under great amount of stress. 

Headmaster Dumbledore also kept sending me letter trying to get me to go back to the Diggory family while I was away, but I know they will end up telling Cedric my recovery and force the events out of me, here I felt more accepted then I ever had before in my life.

The hot water began to come out colder signaling to me that I had wasted more time in here then I should have. I managed to pull myself out of the luke warm water and into a thick black fuzzy towel, 

I wrapped my hair in a smaller towel, that's when I noticed it. The loose strand of hair, except it wasn't my regular blond hair, it was black. I looked into the mirror closer to see the wild strand closer almost pulling on it to get a better look, 

"What the hell?" I whispered

Then there was loud banging on my bathroom door scaring me, 

"Hey Rune, you ready yet?" Draco called out, 

"Draco get in here, I wanna show you something" I said back

Draco moved the quickest I had ever seen him move, we made eye contact and I couldn't help but giggle at his wide eyes almost falling in disappointment.

"Here look Draco" I said turning my head and showing him the loose strand from my behind my ear, 

"Did you change your hair?" He asked quickly, 

Before I could answer he removed my head towel and let my heavy wet blind hair fall over my shoulders, 

"Thanks" I mumbled 

"Why do you only have one chunk of hair black? Seems a little strange to do Rune" Draco said,

"Gee thanks Draco, I was going to tell you I didn't do it, I noticed it before you became a banshee on my bathroom door" I replied while braiding my hair, 

"Is that my body wash?" he asked

"Draco sometimes you make me want to shove mandrakes into my ears" I groaned

He just stared at me with is blank stare, I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, 

"Well I am going to get dressed, would you like to watch or are you going to give me the decency of privacy?" I asked, 

"I wouldn't mind a show" 

My eyes gave him a glare and I could feel myself get warm all over, I know Draco was kidding but I couldn't help but allow myself to get curious. He gave me a sly smirk and leaned agaisnt the door frame, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I let my towel drop, 

"Dammit Rune what the hell!" Draco yelled while falling backward to avoid looking at me, 

"I warned you Draco" I laughed and walked stark naked to grab my clothing from my closet, 

I pulled out the outfit I had put together yesterday, black dress pants with a black blazer with a yellow dress shirt. My house colors. I began dressing and laughed when I turned to see Draco put his hand over his eyes, 

"Are you ready yet?" he asked with a low voice,

"I suppose so, I just have to grab my wand and I'll be ready" I smiled, he lowered his hand hesitantly and sighed with relief, 

"Should we say goodbye to your parents?" I asked 

"No we're already late and I spoke to them before coming up here. Come on we have to leave by floo so we can meet in Dumbledore's office, he wants to speak to you before getting settled" He said with a gruff voice, clearly not liking the arrangement, 

"Well, I guess we should go then" I said grabbing my wand and then stepping into the fire place with him, 

"Hogwarts" He said, 

It only took a moment then when I opened my eyes and saw that we were in Dumbledore's office, I walked out with Draco on my heel, 

"Welcome back Miss. Espey and Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said, 

"Good morning headmaster" I said 

Draco remained silent and just nodded his head at him. I walked to the same seat I had sat in the last time I was here, I watched as Draco walked and stayed close to the door way, 

"Well as you are aware there are new arrangements made for you to help you find comfort here at Hogwarts. I would like to ask you what exactly happened so we can make sure it doesn't happen again" He said 

"I'm surprised you haven't tried looking in my head to see what is going on since that seems to be the go to here" I said while rolling my eyes, 

"As I'm sure you are aware, you have a very strong mental shield up and we can't seem to read anything of major importance" He replied while watching me

"You've tried legilimency on her?" Draco yelled, I could feel his anger from where I was sitting, 

"Yes Draco, in my sleep too" I replied, keeping my eye contact with Dumbledore

"I see you have changed your hair" Dumbledore said ignoring our comments, 

"Yes, you see that doesn't seem to be the only thing changing around me. Everything seems to keep changing more and more" I smiled, 

There was a moment of silence and I waited for Dumbledore to say something, I know that he was waiting for one of us to say something. I know that he has a tendency to do that so he can predict our actions and then have a step a head of us, I stood from my seat and turned to meet Draco at the exit

"I hope to speak to you again soon Rune" 

"I'm sure you do"


End file.
